Obsession
by FanMyun
Summary: Chapt 2 is up! ;FANFICT REPOST!; "aku mencintaimu…" / "aku akan mendapatkanmu" / "menikah? Oh Sehun? Nugu?" ; HunKai / SeKai ; M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

..Kim Jong In

..Oh Se Hun

..And other

.

Genre : Yaoi & Romance.

.

Author : Real_dubu

.

Warning! Typo, tulisan hampir tidak sesuai EYD

.

* * *

"aku mencintaimu…" | "aku akan mendapatkanmu" | "menikah? Oh Sehun? Nugu?"

Namja manis itu terlihat tengah menatap seorang yeoja berpawakan mungil yang kini tengah melayani seorang pelanggan.

Garis cherry itu terlihat ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis saat yeoja yang tengah ia perhatikan melempar sebuah senyuman ramah pada pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang di restaurant kimchi ini.

Bersender pada sebuah meja kasir sambil sesekali ekor matanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan yeoja mungil itu.

Kai. sebut saja namja manis ini.

"Ya! Kim Jong In! apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh? Bukankah masih banyak kerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan?"

Dengan sangat terkejut ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa saja. Sepertinya orang yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara ini tengah marah.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo sajangnim… a-aku, aku hanya sedang memastikan bahwa keadaan restaurant baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhaeyo sajangnim"

Membukuk dengan takut sambil melirik was-was kearah bos serta pemilik restaurant ia bekerja.

"ahh sudahlah. Biar ini menjadi urusanku. Didapur sudah banyak cucian piring yang kotor. Dan kau harus mencucinya hingga selesai. Sebentar lagi restaurant ini akan tutup"

"Ne. aku permisi dulu sajangnim"

"Ne.."

Saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Suara gaduh dari arah meja-meja pelanggan menahan tujuannya untuk melaksanakan tugas yang atasannya perintahkan. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan segera untuk memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi pada restaurant ini dan— Hell yeah, ia melihat seorang pelanggan pria paruh baya berstyle rapih tengah memaki seorang yeoja cantik yang tentu saja amat ia kenal. Dan itu semua pasti ditonton oleh semua pelanggan restaurant ini.

Mata yang selalu terlihat sendu itu langsung terbelalak kaget saat menyaksikan adegan yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat.

"Untuk apa kau mati-matian bekerja ditempat seperti ini heh? Sudah bagus ada lelaki kaya yang ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang dank au akan mendapatkan uang yang lebih…"

"dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri"

"CUKU—"

PLAK

Merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar pada pipi bagian kanannya yang terkena tamparan kuat lelaki paruh baya itu. Dan setetes darah menetes pada ujung bibirnya.

Kai. namja tampan itu sedikit meringis saat mendapat sebuah tamparan salah sasaran yang seharusnya dituju untuk yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. 'apa jadinya jika tamparan keras ini mendarat pada seorang yeoja?'. Batinnya.

"Kau! Ingin menjadi pahlawan disiang bolong seperti ini hah? Ck, bahkan demi yeoja munafik seperti dia"

"siapa yang anda maksud yeoja munafik dan tidak tahu diri? Apa menolak sebuah ajakkan laki-laki hidung belang itu berarti yeoja tidak tahu diri? Bukankah anda yang seharusnya patut disebut orang yang tidak tahu diri? Apa anda tidak melihat diri anda? Sudah berumur tapi masih saja menggoda seorang gadis. Memalukan!". Berkata dengan sebuah sindiran serta senyum meremehkan.

"KAU—"

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Tuan. Maafkan karyawan saya yang lancang ini. Kami akan mengganti rugi kekesalan anda. Mari ikut saya"

"dan kau Kim Jong In, obati lukamu"

Berkata sambil berlalu menggiring tamu yang tengah mengumpat tak jelas. Tak tahu maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat mengganti rugi. Dan tanpa siapapun sadari, terlihat namja tampan bermanik elang tengah menatap marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku itu memutih.

Mengubah ekspresi marahnya dalam sekejap dengan sebuah senyuman lembut bagaikan seorang malaikat.

"aku akan mendapatkanmu". Berlalu dan menyusul pemilik restaurant yang pergi bersama pelanggan paruh baya itu.

-HunKai-

Tersenyum lembut akan suasana romantis yang kini ia rasakan. Hey, siapa bisa menyangka jika situasi yang baginya sangat manis ini bisa terjadi dengan keadaan hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga akan yeoja yang kini tengah mengobati luka lebamnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearahnya.

"hey..."

Berkata lembut sambil mengangkat dagu yeoja cantik itu agar dapat menatapnya langsung. Terkejut akan ekspresi yang yeoja cantik ini berikan, sedikit terisak dan mengeluarkan banyak air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Han Seung Hyun… wae gereu? Mengapa kau menangis, eum?"

"hiks… k-kau— mengapa kau mau melakukan itu? A-aku… hiks tidak pantas untuk kau bela oppa… hiks"

Namja manis ini merasa marah. Bukan, bukan karena pengorbanan yang ia lakukan pada yeoja ini tidak dibalas apapun. Hanya saja ia merasa marah mengapa yeoja cantik ini masih menyalahkan dirinya. 'Ck, polos sekali yeoja ini'. Benaknya.

"hey… aku memang bukan seorang namja yang kuat serta tangguh, dan baru kali ini aku membela seorang yeoja sampai mendapat sebuah pukulan yang tak bisa dikatakan tidak sakit. Dan itu semua karenamu…"

Menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menunggu reaksi yang diberikan yeoja mungil dihadapannya ini. Dan benar saja, yeoja itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak kembali.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae… a-aku… hiks, tak bermaksud membawamu dalam masalahku. Tapi hiks… tapi mengapa kau ingin membelaku sampai terkena tamparan itu?"

"itu semua karena kau. Karena…"

"aku mencintaimu…"

"eoh? A-apa yang kau katakan oppa? K-kau… kau demam?"

"kutahu kau pasti sangat terkejut akan pernyataanku. Karena aku sangat tahu lelaki sepertiku tak pantas untuk bersamamu dan melindungimu. Bahkan aku terlalu lemah. Ck, pabbo namja. Namun dengan penuh percaya diri aku menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam secara langsung pada yeoja special seperti dirimu. Bukank—"

"Stop oppa! Kau… kau tak harus berkata seperti itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan. K-kau… adalah namja hebat yang pernah kutemui. Hiks… dan aku… a-aku juga mencintaimu oppa, hiks… mianhae"

Berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Merasa malu eoh?

"sstt… uljima Hyunnie, mengapa harus meminta maaf, eum? bukankah kau mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku? Itu bukan sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku jatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat amat tinggi bukan?"

Ingin menggoda rupanya. Lihat saja kedua pipi mulus milik yeoja mungil ini bersemu merah. Ck, nappeun namja.

"oppa~ kau menyebalkan…". Merajuk sambil memukul lengan namja manis ini.

"dan aku mencintaimu…"

Menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Mengabaikan bahkan tak menyadari tatapan membunuh seseorang yang memperhatikan adegan lovey dovey antara dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Tangan kekar itu hampir saja mendobrak kuat pintu dapur itu jika saja ia tak ingat tujuannya. Yeah, tujuannya.

**-HunKai-**

Terlihat Kai yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia yang masih terkembang dan terpatri apik pada wajah manis itu. Sesekali garis cherrynya menggumamkan sebuah lagu mengingat hari bahagia ini. Yeah, dia tengah bahagia. Bahkan seluruh isi jagat raya ini harus bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Memasuki sebuah tikungan dan terlihatlah rumah minimalis yang ia tempati bersama Noona-nya selama ini. Yeah, hanya bersama Noona satu-satunya. Karena mereka –ia dan kakak perempuannya- telah ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Melangkah dengan pasti dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah keributan didepan rumahnya. Melihat sang Noona yang kini tengah memohon pada seorang ahjumma yang berpakaian layaknya anak muda.

"Noona… ada apa?"

"K-Kai…"

"kau manis juga darling. Siapa dia?". Tanya yeoja paruh baya ini.

"dia… dia adik satu-satuku"

"wah ini hebat. Baiklah, aku mempunyai tawaran baik untukmu dan adik manismu ini…"

Tersenyum angkuh sambil melangkah menuju Kai yang hanya diam mematung.

"bagaimana jika adik manismu ini aku bawa untuk menjadi budak hasratku dan aku akan menganggap semua hutang ini lunas"

_DEG_

_Budak? Hutang?_

Namja manis ini sangat tersentak akan ucapan ahjumma genit itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia meminta dirinya sebagai tebusan… hutang?

"Noona…"

"kumohon… jangan dongsaeng satu-satuku yang kau ambil. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa akan hal ini. Kumohon nyonya"

"jika kau tak ingin adik manismu ini ikut bersamaku. Maka cepat kau kembalikan semua hutang-hutang yang selama ini belum kau lunasi Nona Kim"

"Kumohon beri aku waktu lagi untuk melunasinya. Aku benar-benar sedang tak mempunyai sepeserpun harta untuk melunasinya sekarang. Kumohon kelonggaran hatimu"

"baiklah. akan kuberi kau waktu 3 hari kedepan untuk mendapatkan uangnya. Tapi, jika 3 hari kedepan kau juga belum bisa mengembalikan semua hutangmu. Adik manismu akan kubawa dan tidak ada penolakan. Arraseo?"

Melenggang pergi sambil menyentuh pundak sempit milik Kai dan mengerling nakal kearah namja manis itu.

Saat yeoja paruh baya itu benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pekarangan rumahnya. Kini dengan sedikit gusar dan panik ia mendekati sang Noona yang hampir terisak.

"Noona, gwenchana? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kai… mianhae, maafkan Noona. Seharusnya kau tak masuk dalam masalah ini. Ini salah Noona yang tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"beritahu aku Noona…"

"Appa dan Umma… mereka terlilit hutang saat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Awalnya Noona tidak percaya, namun saat Noona melihat semua surat-surat yang mengarah akan appa dan umma beserta surat persutujuan pinjaman uang, dari semua itu Noona percaya jika Appa dan Umma memang terlibat hutang dengan ahjumma tadi. Selama ini Noona selalu berusaha mendapatkan uang untuk menebus hutang-hutang mereka. Namun nihil, Noona selalu gagal. Bahkan Noona tidak becus menjagamu Kai. satu-satunya saudara kandung yang kupunya. Hiks… maafkan Noona Kai, maafkan Noona hiks…"

"mengapa Noona tak pernah menceritakan ini semua padaku? Bukankah kita satu keluarga. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan uang-uang itu. Mengapa Noona merahasiakannya padaku?"

"maafkan Noona Kai… Noona tak ingin kau terlibat. Noona ingin kau hidup layaknya remaja lain. Sudah cukup kau bekerja paruh waktu seperti itu. Sekali lagi maafkan Noona"

"lupakan. Lalu berapa uang yang Appa dan Umma pinjang pada Ahjumma itu?"

"semuanya… semuanya 22 juta won Kai"

"MWO? Aigoo~ bagai—"

Drrtt … drtt …

"chankkaman Kai. Ahjumma itu menghubungiku. Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"MWO? Hajiman— yeoboseyo? Nyonya…"

"wae Noona?"

"…"

"Noona… ada apa?"

Kai mengguncang bahu Noonanya itu dengan cemas. Pasalnya yeoja cantik ini hanya terdiam menegang saat menerima panggilan dari Ahjumma itu.

"Hutang kita… hutang kita sudah dianggap lunas oleh Nyonya Kwon dan tanpa membawamu untuk menjadi budaknya…"

"mwo? Jinjja? Yeaay… bukankah ini hebat Noona? Emm… chankkaman, tapi—"

"tapi ia ingin kau menyetujui permintaanya…"

"mwo?"

"untuk gantinya, ia meminta kau untuk menikah dengan seorang Oh Sehun, orang yang melunasi semua hutang-hutang Appa dan Umma"

.

**DEG**

**.**

"menikah? Oh Sehun? Nugu?"

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

- Kim Jong In

- Oh Se Hun

- And Other

.

Author : Real_dubu

.

Warning Typo(s)!

.

* * *

.

Aku melihatnya. Yang paling bersinar, yang paling indah dibandingkan lautan-lautan mahluk menjijikan disini.

Senyuman itu, senyum yang selalu kunanti. Mata indah yang selalu menampakkan sebuah kehangatan.

Aku benar-benar menyukainya, bahkan jatuh cinta pada namja manis berwajah malaikat itu Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya.

Dan kutahu aku gila, aku mencintai seorang namja yang notaben nya diriku pun seorang namja.

Ck, hell yeah. Persetan akan itu semua.

Aku hanya ingin dia, dan hanya dia. Bagaimanapun caranya aku hanya menginginkan dia.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya aku selalu berkunjung pada restoran kecil milikku dimana namja manis itu bekerja. Yeah, aku memang pemilik restoran ini. Namun setiap aku berkunjung ketempat ini tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui jika aku adalah pemilik tempat ini, terkecuali menejer Kim.

.

"Dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri"

"CUKU—"

.

PLAK

.

Huh? _Shitt_!

Pria bau tanah itu! Ia menyentuh malaikatku. Sedikit bermain denganku bukan masalah, kan?

"Kau! Ingin menjadi pahlawan disiang bolong seperti ini hah? Ck, bahkan demi yeoja munafik seperti dia"

Aku menyuruh menejer Kim agar menggiring pria tua itu untuk menuju gudang restoranku.

Yeah, karena ia sudah melukai malaikatku. Jadi sedikit membantunya untuk menuju surga bukankah perbuatan yang sangat terpuji, eum? Bahkan pria bau tanah ini pasti akan menuju neraka.

"Ya! mengapa kau membawaku kemari hah?"

"Atasanku akan mengganti kerugian masalah tadi tuan..."

"...dan saya permisi"

.

BLAM

.

"hey, Ya! mengapa kau meninggalkanku disini? Dan hey mengapa ruangan ini gelap sekali? Hallo! Ya… Sial"

Tikus bawah tanah itu mencicit bak gerisik sebuah alunan penghantar tidur. Apa kau memang sudah lelah dan ingin tidur, eum? baiklah.

"Ya! aiishh BODOH!"

.

SNAP

.

"eh?"

"Hallo, Tuan…"

"siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang relawan yang akan membantumu untuk menuju kebahagian"

"A-apa… apa maksudmu?"

.

Hey, mengapa suara tikus busuk ini terdengar ketakutan? Aku hanya mengeluarkan sebuah gergaji mesin? Apa ini menyeramkan, huh?

.

"Haha aku tak bermaksud apa-apa Tuan…"

"Hanya saja membuatmu menuju ke surga bukanlah hal yang buruk 'kan?"

"A-apa… apa s-salahku?"

"Wow… kau bertanya apa salahmu? Bahkan ingatan pria tua sepertimu sudah sangatlah buruk"

"K-kumohon… apa salahku?"

"KAU MELUKAI MALAIKATKU, BODOH! Ah maaf, kurasa suaraku terlalu tinggi Tuan"

"M-melukai? A-aku… aku tak melukai siapapun"

"Hahaha kau membuat keributan di restoranku dan kau melukai malaikatku. Apa kau lupa?"

"T-tapi aku… a-aku tak m-melukai yeoja-mu"

"Kau memang tak melukai yeoja itu, TAPI KAU MELUKAI NAMJA-KU. Malaikatku"

"M-mwo? K-kau..."

"Wae? WAE!"

"KAU GILA! DIA NAMJA, DAN KAU PUN SEORANG NAMJA!"

"Lalu apa urusanmu? APA URUSANMU BRENGSEK?! Aku… aku mencintainya. Dan ia akan menjadi milikku, yeah dia akan menjadi milikku. Hahaha"

"Namja gila"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian"

"A-apa… apa yang i-ingin kau lakukan? K-kumohon…"

.

Sepertinya bermain-main sejenak sangat menyenangkan. Dan bukankah kulit yang sudah mengkerut ini lebih baik dikupas hingga rata agar terlihat lebih menarik, eum?

.

"K-kumohon Tuan… a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika namja itu adalah milikmu… m-maafkan aku"

"Cih, kau meminta maaf setelah melukai wajah indah itu? Kau terlambat tuan"

Dan sepertinya benda bergerak ini sudah tak tahan ingin menyentuh tubuh tikus busuk ini. Ah, kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik ia sampai menuju neraka.

.

"AARRGGHHHTT!"

.

Kurasakan darah amis itu mengenai wajahku. Ck, baru ku sentuh gergaji mesin ini menuju lehernya. Mengapa secepat ini robeknya?

.

"Uhuk… aarrghh, T-tuan… uhuk… t-tolonghh …a-aakuhh… uhuk"

Tolong? Lucu sekali tikus ini. Mengapa ia meminta tolong? Seharusnya kalimat terakhir ia sebelum menuju neraka, ia harus berterima kasih padaku. Si tua Bangka bodoh.

"Ah mianhae tuan, sepertinya gergaji mesin milikku salah menyentuh kulitmu. Biar kubenarkan"

"AARGGGHHTTT…"

Suara cicitan pria tua ini terdengar merdu ditelingaku. Bukankah terlihat indah saat daging leher itu terkoyak habis karena gergaji ini. Dan bau anyir itu semakin menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumanku.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati masa indahmu di neraka tuan. Dan kau harus berterima kasih padaku"

.

* * *

.

**Author's POV**

**.**

"Ya Tuhan, dia namja? Aku… argghtt"

"kumohon Jonginnie, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau tak menjadi budak wanita gila itu"

"Tapi—"

"...mengapa aku?"

Suaranya melemah. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Mengapa dunia seolah menyudutinya dalam suatu pilihan yang… yeah, entahlah. Semuanya terasa ambigu.

"Maafkan aku, hanya kau satu-satunya…"

.

Diam. Hatinya benar-benar merasa dilema.

.

Bukankah ini gila? Ia seorang namja yang normal, bahkan ia dan kakak perempuannya masih mengenal sebuah hukum agama.

Dan lebih mimpi indahnya ia memiliki seorang yeoja cantik nan lembut yang bahkan mencintainya juga. Bukankah ini indah? Namun akan menjadi buruk.

.

Oh Sehun. Hanya secercah nama itu yang ia ketahui— Calon suaminya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Jongin, namja manis itu melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa— bekerja.

Namun pikirannya tak sampai pada pekerjaan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Oppa… ada apa?"

Tetap tak bergeming. Piring yang ia pegang tak satupun ada yang selesai ia cuci.

"Oppaaa~"

Mengguncang tubuh namja yang sudah berganti status menjadi namjachingu nya.

"Eh? emm… ada apa?"

"Huh… seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa padamu, oppa?"

"Aku? Mengapa aku?"

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini"

Tersenyum tipis akan sebuah fakta yang dilontarkan yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini. Aneh? Mungkin memang benar jika hatinya sekarang tengah aneh.

"Kau tahu?...". Membersihkan kedua tangannya sebelum ia membalik kearah kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Cinta? Kau tahu akan cinta?"

"Hah? Cinta? Maksudmu?"

"Cinta… 5 huruf yang biasa kau dengar. Kau tahu makna cinta?"

Melirik dengan sebuah senyum yang ia tahan.

"Cinta… sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan sakral. Sesuatu yang memiliki banyak makna namun tak memiliki satu arti yang benar-benar logis. Satu kata yang selalu diagung-agungkan semua manusia. Siapa yang tak mengenal cinta? Berani bertaruh jika bocah TK berumur 5 tahunpun mengenal kata cinta. Namun bukan itu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu tentang cinta. Kau tahu? Cinta itu misterius, cinta sulit untuk ditebak dan cinta bisa kapan dan dimanapun datang begitu saja. Dan sepertinya kali ini aku tengah merasakan sebuah cinta"

Tersenyum lembut pada yeoja-nya sampai membuat semburat merah itu menghiasi pipi putih mulusnya.

"Cinta bagiku adalah Kau, Cinta bagiku adalah dirimu dan Cinta bagiku adalah Han Seung Hyun. Karena kau, karena dirimu dan karena Han Seung Hyun. Aku merasakan sebuah degupan jantung yang berbeda dari biasanya, merasakan dada yang bergumuruh hebat hanya karena melihatmu. Merasakan panas yang menjalar pada kedua pipiku hanya karena berbicara padamu. Merasakan sesuatu yang meluap-luap pada diri ini. Dan itu semua biasa orang sebut dengan sebuah 'Cinta'. Aku merasakan cinta dan aku tengah jatuh cinta, pada seorang Han Seung Hyun"

Yeoja cantik itu hanya diam akan untaian demi untaian kata yang dituturkan namja manis dihadapannya. Tak menyangka namja pemalu sepertinya dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan itu terdengar gombal walaupun… romantis.

"karena kau… kau adalah 'cinta'ku"

"huh… sejak kapan kau belajar gombal seperti itu, oppa?"

"mwo? Aku gombal? Itu fakta baby"

"Hah? B…baby? kau semakin gombal saja"

"tidak… tidak. Itu benar baby"

"Ya~ kau— ahh, kau mengotori wajahku, oppa. Rasakan ini"

Dan tampaknya kedua insan ini begitu bahagia.

Jongin. namja manis itu sedikit melupakan masalah yang tengah membelenggu dirinya. Semakin sulit saja.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

.

Mengamati sang kekasih yang tengah sibuk membersihkan beberapa benda pada gudang restoran itu. Namja manis ini sedikit bingung karena tak biasanya atasannya itu menyuruh pegawai wanita untuk bekerja sampai selarut ini.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku masih harus membereskan beberapa benda ini"

"Apa perlu kutemani agar pekerjaanmu lekas selesai, eum?"

"Tak usah, oppa. Aku tahu kau begitu lelah. lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sang namja agar percaya padanya, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja disini.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hu'um…"

"Baiklah. aku pulang, jika terjadi sesuatu. Kau harus menghubungiku ya?"

"Tentu oppa. Sudah, lebih baik kau cepat pulang"

"Baiklah. jika sudah selesai, kau cepat pulang"

.

Mengangguk polos sambil menatap kepergian sang kekasih. Melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya sampai beberapa menit berlalu ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang menuju kearahnya. Sedikit tersentak akan seseorang yang menyapanya.

.

"Kita bertemu, Nona Han"

.

* * *

.

Kim Jong In. namja manis itu berjalan dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir diwajah itu. Mengingat hal menyenangkan yang ia alami bersama sang kekasih. Namun sekelebat bayangan masalah itu kembali lagi dan mau tak mau ia harus mengingat nama itu— Oh Sehun.

.

Menikah? Oh Sehun? Dan dia seorang namja.

.

Bukankah hidupnya teramat konyol? Ia mempunyai kekasih dan ia akan menikah. Bukan, bukan bersama kekasihnya. Namun dengan yang lain, bahkan dengan seorang namja. Namja? Bukankah iapun seorang namja? Entahlah.

"Mobil siapa? Apa ada tamu?"

Melangkah dengan gusar. Takut-takut wanita tua itu datang kembali dan membuat masalah pada kakak perempuannya.

"Noona. Apa seseo—"

"Ah, Jonginnie. Dia… emm, maksudku perkenalkan ia…"

"Apa ia kekasihmu, Noona?"

Jong In melihat ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang terbelalak kaget. Apa ia malu mengakui kekasihnya?, Pikir Jong In. dan matanya beralih menatap pada sang namja dengan wajah dinginnya tengah duduk dengan charisma. Ia akui jika namja itu memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"Ani! Ahh… maksudku, bukan… namja ini bukan kekasihku. Dan dia…"

Menunggu lanjutan ucapan yang menggantung dari sang kakak. Dan yeoja bermanik bulat itu tengah gusar untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia… dia… emm, dia Oh Sehun, calon suamimu"

Dan manik sendu itu terbelalak sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**balasan review :**

**.**

**miszshanty05 : **makasih udah mau baca, ini udah di lanjut ko =)

**pandarkn :** makasih udah mau baca, udah chapt 2 nih :)

**SehunBubbleTea1294 : **makasih udah mau baca, udah lanjut nih :)

**LoneyReaders : **makasih ya udah sempet baca, masa sih? padahal kayanya abal dan ngebosenin banget deh nih cerita u,u

ini udah dilanjut =)

**miyuk : **makasih udah mau baca, masa sih? padahal kayanya abal dan ngebosenin banget deh nih cerita u,u

udah lanjut ko :)

**Ryeolu : **wahh, iya nih Sehun segitunya ya.. do'a-in aja biar mereka cepet punya anak :D

makasih udah mau baca, ini udah lanjut ko :)

**thor : **makasih udah mau baca, ini udah di lanjut =)

**flamintsqueen : **iya nih aku juga, makasih udah mau baca :)

**myuu myuu : **makasih udah sempet baca :)

**mikokim : **Sehun ga elit banget ya, makasih udah sempet baca, ini udah lanjut ko :)


End file.
